Circles
by Marea67
Summary: Scotty, also Nora and Kevin. It's been a long night. Scotty looks back on the last year. Spoilers until 3.10, maybe even 3.11!


**Circles**

**By Marea67**  
**About:** Scotty and later Nora.  
**Rate:** R  
**Disclaimer:** B&S is not mine, I know, now stop rubbing it in  
**Summary:** It's been a long night……  
**Extra:** spoilers until 3.10, maybe 3.11, as I'm _assuming_ at this point, based on the pre-view and the promo-pictures, that Kevin spends some time recuperating at Nora's place, but I might be _completely off_, it's a risk I'm willing to take.

*****  
Scotty enters Nora's house as quietly as possible, but it seems the door in the hall closes too loud, because it was _so_ quiet before. He puts his bag on the kitchen table. His first task is going up the stairs quietly to find Kevin asleep in the guest-room. Kevin and he temporarily moved in because Kevin needs medical assistance and Scotty, with his demanding job, cannot be there for him all the time.

To know that Kevin is safe here with Nora, and Justin never far away, gives Scotty peace of mind about going to work. And this is no exception. Kevin is sound asleep and a quick look at the strips of pain-killers, shows he's on schedule with his pills. Scotty goes back to the kitchen. He's very tired but there are a million and one thoughts still in his head, from the dinner for 40 guests on the list tomorrow, to having to pick up clothes at the drycleaner's to the bills that need to be paid.

He warms up some milk, not in the mood for anything with alcohol that will daze him, but not make sleep. Enjoying the feel of the hot cup between his hands, his mind returns to Kevin. He puts his cup on the table, drawing circles around the rim. Only a year ago his situation had been grim.

He had lost his home, his security, his insurance,… a big chunk of his circle of friends… nearly his job… if it hadn't been for Kevin. Like a stone thrown in the water creating ripples, Kevin had been thrown back in his life and the circles in Scotty's life had expanded like the ripples on water.

In fact, last year Scotty's life had become a very small world. With very little money to spend and lots of hours to work, he simply couldn't keep up with his friends. His social life had been brought back to something close to nothing, his love-life had become non-existent. He didn't have connections with his family. He was worried about being looked down upon at work, if anyone would ever find out how desperate his financial situation was, or that he was sleeping in his car…

Then a stone had been thrown in the still water that was his life. And the first ripple became a safe place to sleep. Kevin told him he could stay as long as he needed and Kevin's simple statement that he had to pay for the loft, whether Scotty was there or not, was a solid one. One that Scotty couldn't fight.

The second one, was his increasingly better professional life. His hard studying paying off with earned trust from both his bosses, as well as the respect from his colleagues at work. He grew more confident and self-secure. Another ripple. His circle of friends expanded again and was no longer limited to Jordan, who had always continued to help Scotty, even with his own limited resources.  
He started going out again, be it very little, because he also wanted to be there for Kevin. His friendship with Quinn and Mario rekindled. Another large ripple. And then came the night when Kevin and he had ended up in each other's arms. Both lonely, both looking for some tenderness. And then he felt Kevin inside of him, hands on his hips, thrusting, and Kevin had easily stirred that fire in him he thought was long extinguished.

A huge ripple that started to mix with the others, was when Kevin asked him back, he had accepted and that started up his love-life again, a love-life that after a little rocky start gave him strength and unexpected support on a level he never believed he would get it. From someone who _loved_ him.

When Kevin had proposed it was like the ripples had hit the shores and came back to him. He suddenly found himself being incredibly happy with a house, a job, friends, colleagues, even a thin line of communication with his family and a husband he loved and who loved him unconditionally in return. Suddenly it all overwhelms Scotty.

He closes his eyes, suddenly back to last week, in the hospital, sitting by Kevin's bed and Kevin silently lying there and no one being able to tell him how Kevin _really_ is doing, if everything would be _alright_. He got a taste of what it might feel like to lose Kevin. And he didn't like it. He tries not to think about it, but the image of Kevin, pale in that hospital bed, the tubes, the beeping machines, the frequent alarms… He shivers and suddenly finds it hard to breath.

"Scotty, honey, are you alright?" A voice behind him says and Nora enters the kitchen, dressed in the long-shirt she sleeps in. Scotty tries to get control over himself again, but he's too late. Nora doesn't say anything, but is beside him in two steps and just wraps her arms around him and holds him. She's not as tall or strong as he is, but right now, she's the rock he hangs on to and she doesn't let him go, until he has calmed down.

"I'm sorry, honey." She speaks in a soft apologetic tone.  
"For what?" Scotty asks surprised.  
"We've been so busy looking after Kevin and Elizabeth and showing support for Tommy and Julia, we forgot about you."

"I didn't ask for anything. I am already so grateful for all you _have_ done, I wouldn't dare to ask for more." He replies shyly.  
"Oh, you silly boy, when will you learn that you're not alone anymore. Like it or not, we're here…. If you need help, holler!" Scotty starts to laugh and a smile breaks through on Nora's face as well.

She makes him some hot chocolate, he didn't ask for, and he drinks it, though she didn't ask him to. They talk about nothing important, just how the day went, but she sees he's tired and informs that Kevin needs his next medicine at four o'clock tonight. Is it alright if she comes in to their room and wake Kevin at four? He nods. If he sets his alarm now, he'd sleep right through it anyway.

To Nora it's no trouble and after they went upstairs, she kisses him on the cheek, wishing him a good night and goes to her own room. In Kevin's room, he quickly undresses and slips beneath the covers and close to Kevin. With his chest against Kevin's back, he can feel Kevin's calm breathing and he wraps his arm around Kevin's waist. Almost immediately Kevin's hand wraps around Scotty's, half asleep he mumbles Scotty's name and smiles, drifting back to sleep.  
Pressed up against Kevin, Scotty is grateful for the largest ripple in his life. The Walkers. They sometimes drown him, but now they keep him afloat, for Kevin may be the most important Walker in his life, Sarah and Nora also ricochet through all the circles, as do Kitty, Robert, Saul and Justin, not to mention Kevin being the biological father of Tommy's and Julia's child.

He smiles and kisses Kevin's shoulder.  
"Thank you." He whispers in the dark.  
"For what?" Kevin asks with a sleepy voice.  
"For loving me." Scotty answers.

"Oh, that is easy." Kevin says. "You should meet my husband. HE is the one with the tough job. Loving me, my family, my non-existent social life, my demanding job…." Kevin sums up.  
"It's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it." Scotty chuckles.  
"I'm so glad you wanted the job." Kevin says bringing Scotty's hand to his lips and kissing it.  
"Yes, me too." Scotty smiles, holding Kevin close.

The end


End file.
